Seto's Journey
by Spanish-Senpai
Summary: This story has been changed. It will just be short stories, about the Yu-Gi-Oh cast being injured or something resembling that. Tea will not be in this story, because I dislike her. Summary sucks and unless you have ideas on the title, I'm not going to change it.
1. Bad Luck

**There is absolutely no romance in this. No matter how much it may look like it, they are all related in some way. So don't be weird.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Seto's POV

It was a hot summer day, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to shade me from the sun's rays. I would have walked over to the trees nearby, but the collar and chain kept me in place. The collar and chain were enchanted so that I could not transform out of my wolf form. My name is Seto, I don't know if I have a last name. I'm half wolf demon and half bird demon. I can't remeber what I used to look like in my human form, but I know that I had brown hair, and cold icy blue eyes. In my wolf form I had white under-fur, and brown top fur. I had wings too, they were brown with a white main bone and the tips were white as well.

The chain that keeps me here is about 5 feet long, and the trees have been cut back 7 meters away, so that the shade can't reach me. I'm lucky that I can go a long time without food, or I would have died a long time ago. Food isn't laid out for me, since I am alone. The man who chained me here is gone. I don't know if he died or just left. I don't understand why, but it only mildly bothers me that I am completly alone. I haven't died from dehydration yet either, thanks to the trough. Whenever it rains the trough refills and I can reach it to take a drink. It's refreshing since there is no shade. I eat whatever comes in reach. Some things are just dumb enough to come near me.

My ears perk up as I hear the sound of something clumsly walking through the forest. I lie down in the grass, as a baby deer stumbled out from the trees. She didn't notice me, and starts to eat some of the grass nearby. It slowly makes it's way towards me, it's even dumber than I could ever imagine. When its close enough I pounce, and with a swift bit to it's neck, finish it off. As I settle down to eat, more sounds come from the forest.

A doe comes out, and I can tell she is angry. In three graceful leaps she is next to me, and before I can react, she kicks me in the ribs. Then bounds away. My ribs ache, but fortunately nothing is broken. I feast on the baby, happy for once, in what seems like a long time.

Depression is something I haven't had to deal with yet. This makes me glad, though I do wonder when I will become depressed. Or will thinking about it make me depressed faster, or slower. As I sit and think about this, the bushes rustle. I already know who it is even before they enter the clearing. Five boys come out of the bushes, and I barely give them a glance.

"Hey, mutt. What have you been up to while we were gone?" the leader asked. He is skinny and his clothes are worn and old, though he has a little muscle. I don't know any of their names. A chubby boy walks up to the leader, "Akihiro when can we go home, I'm hungry." Akihiro sighed in irritation, "Why is that all you ever think about?" I smirk at them. _All of you are complete and utter idiots._

Akihiro turned to me again, "Shut up mutt face." (The irony) I growled at him, "Go away, you incompetent fools." He stared at me, "W-well you're an incompetent fool." I snorted, "You don't know what that means do you?" Instead of answering he picked up a rock and threw it at me. I dodged it easily. "You're not very good at this today. Are you feeling well?" Another rock, was thrown, and soon all of them had joined in the game. I started to pant, it was becoming harder and more tiring to dodge them.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard, and pain shot through my paw. With a pained yelp I fell to the ground. "You got him Akihiro!" one boy shouted excitedly. He smirked, "Not so tough now are you dog face." Through gritted teeth I growled out, "Stay away from here or I will not hesitate to tear off your flesh." They all just laughed. "So once your hurt the game is over? You're a poor sport, here let me teach you how to play."

He came running at me with a large rock. I lunged at him, and head-butted his nose. He screamed and dropped the rock, putting both hands over it. I could smell the blood and smirked. "Your tiny brain, seems to have failed you again. Come back and try another day." One of his braver buddies stepped up, "You're just a mutt who's tied to the ground and can never leave. Maybe when you can figure out how to get out of that situation, you might be able to win for once."

I snarled at him, "I always win and you always lose!"

He shook his head and gave me a smug look, "Well we can leave and you can't, so in the end whose really won."

Then the all walked away, leaving me in the clearing by myself again. The boys words had made me think though. _Is he right? Do I always lose . . . __Will I ever get out of here?_

These questions ran through my head, when _more_ rustling came from the bushes. This time a racoon came out. It was skinny and grumpy. So when I growled at it, it hissed and scratched me across the nose. Then it ran back into the forest. I grumbled, and glared at the spot where the racoon had jumped through the bushes. The scratch stung and I came to a conclusion to why this was happening to me.

The universe just hated me today.

* * *

**I have finally edited the first chapter! YAY! I felt I should rewrite this since it felt like such immature writing. So hopefully you will find it has been improved.  
I will update the other chapters soon. And then I'll work on chapter three.  
YAY!**

**Okay bye . . .**


	2. Of Rams and Wolves

**Chapter two Yay. So it took me forever to figure out how to update, but in the end I did it. So once again, YAY!**

Yami's POV

Today we were out in a nearby village looking for things to buy, or in Bakura's case steal. He kept giving every shiny thing an anticipating gaze. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. "Marik have you found any blankets worth buying?" I asked him. He looked around with a lazy look, "That would be a, no, Yami." I sighed, "You both know we're supposed to be getting blankets to prepare for winter. Last year we weren't prepared and we almost froze to death."

"I know Yami, I was there," he said. "I don't think you understand the importance of the situation. But I give up trying to get to you." I didn't have to look to know that he and Bakura were smirking to one another. I rolled my eyes, and started to look around for any good blankets. We may have had fur, but we still got really cold when it snowed heavily.

I looked around and noticed Bakura had wondered off somewhere. _We're probably going to have to run soon._ "Dang it Bakura." _Now I have to find some blanket quick before-_ Bakura came running over to me and Marik –_to late._ "Hey guys, we should probably go now." Marik smirked, "What did you get this time Bakura?" He smiled knowingly, "I'll show you once we get out of here."

Suddenly a loud 'hey' was heard, and we all looked to see some guards running towards us. "Bakura, Atem's gonna kill you for this," I said, and then started running. The other two followed my lead. We ran towards the closest piece of woods, still running. The sound of the guard's feet behind us grew quieter and quieter, but my heart still pounded in my chest. It didn't matter how many times this happened it was nerve wracking each time.

Still running, I saw a break in the trees, and I ran towards that. Through the tree line, the others came bounding in after me. Bakura was up first, "Well they didn't try very hard this time. I'm actually quite disappointed." Marik looked at Bakura, "Well are you gonna show us what you stole, or are you gonna hog it to yourself?" Bakura took out his back pack, and lifted up from the inside, a solid gold ram.

"Bakura, why did you steal this?" I asked in a calm tone.

"Because, it's shiny, and pretty, and we needed it."

"How would this help us at all in our survival? Come on I would love to hear how this is going to help us."

Me and Bakura were going into a serious debate about the ram statue, when Marik poked my arm, "Yami you might want to look at this." I turned to where he was pointing. There lying in the hot summer sun was a wolf. He was brown, with white under fur, and around his front arms were, leather straps. And around his throat was a chain that shimmered, meaning it must have been enchanted. Enchanted to do what was the question though.

The wolf seemed to be sleeping. But I also noticed that he looked very skinny, and his left back leg looked broken. "Yami, what do we do?" I looked at Marik, "Why are you asking me?" He looked at me crazy, "Because you're the leader here. And your the second in command back with the rest of the pack." I sighed of course he decides to remember that now, and not when I tell him to not do stuff. "Well, I guess we can take the collar off. There's something enchanted on it, and I for one want to find out what it is. Bakura check to see if you can get it off. Marik you're going to carry him back to the cave."

"We're taking him with us?" I nod, "Yes, it doesn't look like he'll fair well out here. At least back home he can get some food, and we can go over his injuries." They both nodded and Bakura started to walk over to him, but stopped, "What if he suddenly wakes up, and attacks me?" "I'll cover you, now come on." We both walked over to him, I stood ready to tackle him if he attacked Bakura while he went to work on the collar.

A few minutes later he looked up "Got it, Marik ca pick him up now." Marik walked over and picked him up, then we all started to walk back towards the cave and the rest of the pack.

**Tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue doing one POV per chapter then tell me. If you don't tell me about that too. And I will listen to any suggestions about what should happen next. And I will only write Chapter 3 if someone reviews, cause it hurts my feelings when you don't *sniffle* XD  
**


	3. Stupid Akefia

**So I decided to go ahead and write chapter three, for my own amusement. And I will write more fanfiction on other stories, but maybe all of you can give me ideas. There will be a lot of injury to Akefia in the chapter so YAY. If Akefia's not acting like you think he should then tough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin!**

* * *

In another part of the woods.

Kagome's POV

It was a beautiful sunny day, and our little group was taking a break from hunting Naraku. It was hot too- still strange since it is autumn- but we were under plenty of trees to give us shade and cool us off. Suddenly there was a tug at the back of my brain meaning a sacred jewel shard was nearby. "Inuyasha, I sense a shard of the sacred jewel." He pulled out his sword, "Where is it coming from." I pointed to some bushes that had started to shake back and forth.

Out of the bushes, a man jumped out. His hair was white and a little lavender, his skin was tan as if he spent a lot of time in the sun, and his outfit was a pair of shorts with a red robe and a few gold accessories. Through his hair I saw ears that looked like wolf ears, and behind him a white tail was swishing back and forth. His hands had pointed claws; I was guessing that his mouth had pointed teeth as well. His face was stern and serious, and his eyes were blood red. Those blood red eyes of his promised a painful death if we got in his way. I shuddered on the inside. In his hand there was a knife.

His eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air. "Who are you people," he asked his tone cold as ice. Inuyasha stepped forward, "That's none of your business but I have reason to believe that you have a sacred jewel shard." He shot right back, "And that's none of your business." He readied his knife as if he could sense the fight that might happen.

"Inuyasha I'm sure that's he has the sacred jewel shard," I whispered in his ear.

He just nodded. "Hand over the sacred jewel shard or die." He just snarled and clutched the knife tighter. "You all must leave. NOW." I stepped forward, just a little, "Why is there some kind of danger here?" "Yes, me." I rolled my eyes. I walked right into that one. I stepped back behind Inuyasha. "Now leave here and never. Ever. Return." I was starting to think he had something worth protecting other than the sacred jewel shard, though I didn't voice my thoughts out loud. Looking closer he looked more like a teenager, maybe a little older than me. When he noticed we weren't going to leave him alone, he threw his knife at us.

Akefia's POV

I was returning to the rest of the pack. We lived under a rickety shack. Underneath it was a huge cavern, decorated with stuff we bought, found, or stole. (That last one was me and Bakura.) There were tunnels that lead to more tunnels and rooms. Once or twice I've found something who wandered in there. Those were some strange days.

Back to the strangers, I threw the knife because I have a short temper. And they were being seriously annoying. Then I noticed I was seriously outmatched, so I turned quickly and started to run. I could hear a scream behind me, though I couldn't tell if it was of surprise or pain. While running some trees scratched me with their pointy limbs, I received lots of tiny scratches that started to sting.

I could hear shouts from behind. When I turned the dog demon was catching up fast. This inspired me to open my wings. They were giant red bird wings with a white, main bone and white tips. They also seemed to blend in with my back. I didn't see any of them with wings, so it seemed like a pretty good plan.

Opening them I took to the sky then started to search for the rest for the rest of the pack. _Stupid trees I can't see anything, much less the house._ Suddenly from behind I heard a jaguar cry. I looked behind me again, and two girls on a giant, flaming, demon cat, was what I was met with. One girl raised a giant boomerang over her head and shouted something. Then she threw it at me. I tried to dodge but, she had thrown it too fast.

CRACK

It had hit my right wing, and pain seared from the wing to my spine. I cried out, and I started to fall into the trees bellow. The branches were sharp and tore at me and my wing that would not close. I landed on the ground with a thud and another crack. _I definitely broke something. This is not my finest hour._

I groaned and tasted blood in my mouth. The threat was still fresh in my mind though, and I tried to leap to my feet too fast. I yelped and fell back down. I heard them stop in front of me.

I looked up at them, from on my face and a glare that was pretty impressive for my current situation.

"Are you gonna give us the shard yet."

"No."

While the dog demon started shouting threats at me, I looked around and saw the old house. I smiled on the inside. _I'll just half crawl over there while distracting_ them. It was the perfect plan to me. I slowly started to sit up, wincing at the slightest movement of my torso. Crawling backwards I started to talk.

"So it seems we got off on the wrong foot."

The dog demon gave me a glare, "Cut the crap, and stop stalling. We know you have the shard, so hand it over."

While crawling backwards, I put my hand on my broken wing, and hissed in pain. The monk stepped up, "You could end all of this if you just give us the shard." "How many time are you gonna repeat that. I'm not deaf and I won't give you the shard. I stole it far and square so bug off." The dog demon replied, "If you stole it then it's far game to be stolen from you."

I could tell my hand was close to the barrier surrounding the shack. I smirked, "I could sit here and argue about this all day or I could jump through my barrier. Later suckers." With that I jumped in the barrier.

My victory was short lived, because the giant, flaming, cat grabbed my foot just as I was half way in. The force slammed me into the ground, and I held back a scream. At the same time I dug my claws into the ground, and looked behind me. Just as I suspected, the cat demon had my foot its jaws. It bit down harder and I winced. I also started to struggle.

The jewel shard had fallen out of my pocket through all this. It was right next to the barrier. The dog demon noticed it just as I did. He quickly whispered something to the demon slayer. She nodded and told the cat something. The cat bit my foot harder, and started to drag me out of the barrier. The dog demon grabbed the shard of the ground, before I could do anything. The cat loosened it's hold on my foot. I scowled at my misfortune.

Then I smelled something familiar in the air. Then out of the bushes, Yami, Marik, and Bakura jumped out of the bushes and into the barrier. "Hey, Yami a little help here." He looked over at me and his face was serious. He started running over to me. With Bakura and Marik running inside.

"Akefia what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. These chumps attacked me first."

"Really?"

"Yes for once I'm telling the truth."

"I'll believe you this one time."

He glared at the cat and transformed into a wolf. In his wolf form he was almost as big as the demon cat. Though the cat didn't show any sign of being nervous. He lunged out of the barrier and attached himself to the cats neck. The cat let go of me, and I scrambled into the barrier all the way. Yami let go of the cat once he noticed I was in the barrier. He jumped back in himself. I noticed no damage had been done to the cat. _That's stupid, he should have left a good gash in it's neck. Stupid demon cat._

Ryou and Yugi came running out of the house. They were the healers here. They took one look at me and started to take me back into there medical room.

Yami's POV

Akefia is an idiot.

* * *

**So this was just a because I felt like hurting Akefia, because I am a jerk to boy anime people. I need to know if I should edit this and make it to were they can't transform into wolves. And I won't be able to update this story till after I actually get inspiration.  
**

**R and R!**


End file.
